The Internet of Things, briefly referred to as M2M (Machine to Machine, which may be further understood as Machine to Man, Man to Machine, Machine to Mobile in a broad sense), refers to connecting all things with the Internet through an information sensing device, thereby implementing intelligent identification and management.
The information sensing device applied to the Internet of Things includes a radio-frequency identification apparatus, an infrared sensor, a global positioning system, a laser scanner, and so on. The apparatuses are combined with the Internet, and can implement remote perception and control for all the things, thereby generating a more intelligent production and living system. The M2M is huger than the existing Internet, and is widely used in multiple fields such as intelligent transportation, environmental protection, government work, public security, smart home, intelligent fire protection, industrial monitoring, elderly care, and personal health.
However, with the development of communications technologies, the number of M2M devices will become very large. These devices may be closely combined with radio communications technologies and obtain data through radio connection or report data to a control center, and may randomly report or periodically report mass data, thereby causing a great impact on the network, even resulting in network congestion and even paralysis.
In the application scenario of the M2M, mobility of a terminal device, for example, a radio water meter or a radio electricity meter, is low, and generally, it is required that all terminal devices periodically report data. Regarding this type of application requirement, a current communications system generally performs corresponding operations in one-by-one manner. Therefore, each time data is reported, all the terminal devices need to execute a complete signaling flow similar to that of a current mobile phone terminal, and data is sent through scheduling. Since the terminal devices are huge in the number, this manner leads to a large signaling interaction amount, and even leads to signaling overload (Signaling overload). Further, this manner undoubtedly causes a great waste of system resources.